Mi Angel
by XxARES-SAMAxX
Summary: Gintoki desperto en un lugar que no reconoce, pero en ese desconocido lugar encuentra a alguien muy importante para el, ¿quien sera esa persona y porque esta tan vacia por dentro?.
Conociendo al pasado tú

Gintoki abrió sus ojos, estaba acostado en el pasto, al parecer se encontraba en un bosque, cosa rara porque él no recordaba haberse ido a dormí a un bosque, se levantó del suelo quedando sentado en el mismo, volteo a ver para todo lados buscando un indicio del por qué estaba dormido en un bosque y no en su cómodo futon.

Qué raro no recuerdo estar tan borracho anoche como para terminar en un bosque –

Gintoki siguió buscando con la mirada algo que le ayudara a recordar la razón porque estaba hay tirado como basura, pero lamentablemente no había nada que ayudara a su causa, y sin más que hacer hay sentado se levantó y sacudió su ropa que tenía una leve capa de polvo. Cuando termino de sacudirse la ropa pudo apreciar que detrás de algunos arbustos había un sendero, sin esperar más Gin-san tomo el camino sin saber a dónde se dirigía pero eso era lo de menos, el solo quería salir de ese bosque que ya le comenzaba a molestar por tener tantos árboles, razón estúpida pero como se trata de Gintoki es de esperarse.

¿Dónde estoy?-

Mientras mas caminaba podía ver que ya no había tantos arboles como antes, dando una señal de que se acercaba a la civilización cosa que no le molestaba, lo que si le molestaba era que no reconocía nada el lugar, ni siquiera el camino, no parecía ser Edo, y eso le empezaba a preocupar. El camino se estaba terminando y a lo lejos no se podía ver la ciudad sino un viejo templo que tenía pinta de estar abandonado. Gintoki no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el templo pensado que tal vez era uno conocido. Pero se equivocó no recordaba haber visto ese templo en su vida. Gin-san comenzó a pasear por los alrededores buscando algo que le ayudara en su situación pero su búsqueda no duro mucho porque alguien lo interrumpió.

¿ **quién eres?** -

Gin-san volteo para ver quien le hablaba, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa a ver de quien se trataba.

¿Hijikata-kun?- el mencionado abrió los ojos al ver que el desconocido pronunciaba su nombre así que por precaución agarro el mango de su espada listo para atacar si fuera necesario.

¡Hey hey hey!, espera un segundo Hijikata-kun, deja esa espada y hablemos como personas civilizadas-

 **¿Quién eres?, ¿porque sabes mi nombre?** -

no me recuerdas soy yo yorozuya Gintoki, ¿no me recuerdas?-

 **no conozco a ningún yorozuya Gintoki** -

Gin-san no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿porque Hijikata no lo reconocía?, Gin-san observo a Hijikata que tenía al frente y se dio cuenta de algo, este Hijikata tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una cola alta, y no usaba su típico uniforme de shinsengumi, sino una yakuta viejo, y lo más notable era que este Hijikata parecía ser un adolecente.

Eh… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

… **¿Qué'** …-

¿podrías decirme en que año estamos?-

 **Año xxxx-**

¿¡Que!?, ¿¡cómo es posible eso!?-

Gintoki empezó a gritar como un loco mientras daba vuelta sobre su propio eje, al ver ese comportamiento Hijikata se le quedo viendo con una gota en la cabeza tipo anime, dejo de estar en guardia y se dirigió a las escaleras del templo para seguir viendo la estupidez de Gin-san.

 **¿Vas hacer eso todo el día?, o me vas a decir quién eres y porque estas en mi templo** -

Gin-san dejo de hacer el estúpido y miro a Hijikata que lo observa con un poco de curiosidad pero sin cambiar la expresión vacía que marcaba todo su bello rostro, y eso a Gin-san no le gusta, el prefiere al Hijikata lleno de vida no uno vacío y sin sentimientos.

Soy Sakata Gintoki pero puedes decirme Gin-san, al parecer vengo del futuro, diez años para ser exacto, no sé cómo ni porque así que espero que me puedas ayudar-

Dijo Gin-san mientras se iba a sentar al lado del chico que aún lo miraba fijamente, ya no reflejaba curiosidad, es mas no reflejaba nada era como ver el rostro inexpresivo de una cadáver y eso no le gustaba a Gin-san.

 **Mmm…** -

Dime, ¿Por qué estás solo aquí Hijikata-kun-

 **¿Cómo conoces mi nombre** -

Nos conocimos en el futuro de dónde vengo-

 **Mmm** -

Ahora te toca responder mi pregunta Hijikata-kun-

 **Este es el templo del demonio echo humano Hijikata Toshirou** -

Gin al escuchar las palabras tan seca del adolecente sintió una punzada en el pecho, él no quería ver esa expresión en el joven Hijikata, asi que sin más se lanzó a abrazarlo tomando desprevenido al adolecente que no sabía qué hacer con un desconocido encima de él.

Dime Hijikata-kun, ¿ya has conocido a kondo isao?-

… **si…** -

Entonces ya no tienes por qué estar aquí, vuelve a tu hogar que es donde esta ese gorila-

 **¿Por qué dices eso?** -

Hijikata… tu no eres ningún demonio, tu eres un guerrero que conoceré dentro de 10 años, un guerrero que daría la vida para proteger a sus seres queridos-

 **no creo ser capaz de hacer algo así, yo no puedo proteger, yo solo puedo destruir el alma de mis conocidos** -

Eso fue la gota que colma el vaso, Gin se lanzó buscando los labios del menor para luego devóralos en con ansias, Hijikata se sorprendió y quiso apartarlo pero el calor que le transmitía evitaba que el hiciera algo, por primera vez se sentía bien estando con alguien, se sentía querido. Después de unos segundos, Gin-san se separó del adolecente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

tú en el futuro eres conocido como el vicecomandante demonio del shinsengumi, pero no porque lo seas sino que te conviertes en uno para destruir pero no a tus seres queridos sino a los enemigos que se atreven a siquiera tocarlos, tu no destruyes almas tú la salvas, como lo hiciste con la mía-

Después de decir eso Gin-san apareció de nuevo en su habitación acostado en su futon como la escena anterior solo hubiera sido un sueño, Gin cerró los ojos, pudo sentir que algo se movía a su lado, los volvió a abrir y vio a un Hijikata dormido, su Hijikata y no el adolecente que antes había visto, eso le hizo sonreír, se volvió a acostar mientras abrazaba a Hijikata contra su pecho y le susurro.

Tu salvaste mi alma y ahora yo salve la tuya, No importa si eres el mismo diablo te amare toda mi vida porque tú eres mi ángel-

Fin.


End file.
